All Cars
Starter cars: Peugeot 206: Peugeot 206 S16 is an FF drivetrain model with a light bodyweight. Thanks to it's front wheel drive mechanism and the light bodyweight, it can clear corners very quickly. Tends to oversteer and spin out of control when turning too sharply, can also tend to lose balance and drive with one side up in the air. ------------- Ford Focus ZX3: Ford Focus ZX3 is similar to the Peugeot 206, it has an FF drivetrain model and also have light bodyweight. Weighs slightly more than the Peugeot 206 and also has lesser acceleration than the Peugeot 206. Tends to oversteer in corners when turning too sharply, coming into a corner fast can result in slower acceleration speed after the corner due to the car's poor acceleration. ------------ Nissan 240SX: Nissan 240SX, also known as the S13. It has an FR drivetrain model and weighs slightly more than the Ford Focus ZX3. Nissan 240SX has similar stats (Acceleration, top speed & handling) to the Peugeot 206. Tends to oversteer in corners if the brake bias for the rear wheels are higher than the front wheels. ----------- Toyota Corolla GT-S: Toyota Corolla GT-S, also known as the AE86 Levin model (The car is often mistaken for the AE86 Trueno, it's twin model). Toyota Corolla GT-S has an FR drivetrain layout and has an absurdly light bodyweight on 998 Kg. Has low acceleration and top speed while high handling stats. Tends to oversteer in corners frequently in high speed corners because of the light bodyweight. Fun facts and info: Did you know that the Toyota Corolla Levin AE86 and Toyota AE86 Trueno are the exact same model and has the same performance base, but they were used in different things? The Toyota ae86 levin was more suited for circuit races, because it had better aerodynamics due to its different hatchback structure. While the Toyota ae86 trueno was more suited for rally, thanks to its sturdier and stiffer body. ---------- Mazda Miata MX-5: Mazda MX-5 is the second car with the lowest bodyweight. It has an FR drivetrain layout and has extremely high handling as a starter car, but has a very low top speed. Due to its low top speed, the car is useless in straight road sections. --------- Honda Civic Si: Honda Civic Si has a FF drivetrain layout and has a very high handling stat. Can usually control oversteering if tuned right, this is something only FF layout cars can do. Tends to turn absurdly in uphills. -------- Stage 2 cars: URL race: 1 Cadillac Escalade: Escalade is one of the three SUV cars, it has an front engine 4wd drivetrain layout. In terms of stats, Escalade has the highest stats compared to the other two SUVS. Very heavy and also very slow. ------- URL race: 2 Hummer H2: Hummer H2 is the second of the three SUV cars, it has an front engine AWD drivetrain layout. And it has terrible stats very similar to the Lincoln Navigator. Has very bad stock steering ratio. ------- URL race: 1 Lincoln Navigator: Navigator is the third and last SUV car, it has an FR drivetrain layout. Navigator has as bad stats as the Hummer, but counting in the FR layout the car is however worse than the Hummer in the corners. Tends to understeer. ------ URL race: 3 Hyundai Tiburon: Also known as the GT V6. It has an FF drivetrain layout, relative medium weight and stats. Thanks to the perfect combination of weight, handling, top speed, acceleration and the FF layout the car has an outstanding control capability, making it the one of the easiest car in the game to control. Tends to understeer while going in high speed. ----- URL race: 3 Nissan Sentra: Even known as the SE-R Spec-V model, has an FF layout with moderate stats and handles well. One of the best FF drift cars available when tuned to the maximum. And it also weighs pretty balanced or medium compared to other cars. Tends to oversteer. ----- URL race: 4 Toyota Celica GT-S: Toyota Celica, a FF layout car with a relative weight on 1 100 Kg, but due to its terrible top speed stats its usually outclassed by even stage 1 cars like the Honda Civic, Mazda mx-5 or Nissan 240SX. In terms of acceleration and handling, its the best handling car in stage 2. Incredibly usefull in Street-X-races. Tends to oversteer due to its high acceleration and light weight. ----- Stage 3 cars: URL race: 5 Lexus Is 300: Lexus Is has an FR layout and weighs a good amount. Due to its very high acceleration stat including top speed and handling, the car is very good at circuit performance. However, the car tends to lose control and oversteer because of the heavy weight and high acceleration. ----- URL race: 6 Acura RSX Type-S: Acura RSX has a FF layout, has a medium weight with a decent stat base. Thanks to its high acceleration and handling, the car is absurdly good to accelerate after corner exits. Has pretty much no weakness except rain, since it decreases the handling. ----- URL race: 6 Toyota Supra SZ-R mk4 model: Toyota Supra has a FR layout, and is very similar to the Mitsubishi Eclipse, except that the Eclipse weighs a bit more and has a AWD layout. Players usually prefers one of the other FR cars, mostly because the Toyota Supra is "outdated" and simply a old model, which makes its engine so outclassed by the others. Tends to oversteer because of its FR layout. ---- URL race: 7 Golf GTI (Volkswagen 1.8T Mk4): Golf GTI has an FF layout with some decent weight to it, in theory it has the least amount of Horse Power than all the other cars in stage 3. It has below 200 Horse Power in exchange of excellent handling and acceleration. Adding a turbo to this car is a must, or very recommended, due to the car's weak engine, the turbo will boost its power and become more competetive. Tends to lose acceleration near its peak of the top speed. ---- URL race: 7 Audi A3 3.2 quattro model: Audi A3 has a AWD layout and is very heavy 1 495 KG, it's one of the first AWD cars you can unlock except the SUVs. It's acceleration and top speed is top notch, but for being a AWD, the car's handling is ridiculously low. Tends to understeer due to its terrible handling. ---- URL race: 8 Audi TT Quattro model 3.2: Audi TT is similar to the Audi A3, it has identical stats as the A3, and has a AWD layout, but the TT has more handling. Though, the car is quite heavy, and will turn slowly in the corners. Tends to understeer due to the weight. ---- URL race: 8 Mitsubishi Eclipse GSX: Mitsubishi Eclipse has a AWD layout with a heavy bodyweight, pretty decent acceleration and tops speed. But thanks to the all wheel drive layout, it can make up for the car's heavy design and increase its handling. The car handles similar to the Ford GT (Mustang), the only exception is that the Eclipse has a AWD layout, and therefore its handling performance is better than the Ford GT's. Due to its bodyweight, the car tends slide further when powersliding. Powerslide is simply a moment your tires lose grip and starts to slide, it's not really drifting. Because during a powerslide, your car is completely uncontrollable or very hard to control. Mastering the technique of powersliding is not a easy task, you must have 100% confidence of what you are doing and your estimations must be on point. ----- Stage 4 cars: URL race: 9 Mazda RX-8: The Mazda RX-8 has an FR layout with decent body weight for being a sport car, thanks to the cars incredible handling, the car has an clear advantage in street-x races or at any sort of turn. The RX-8 is an improved version of the RX-7 and also handles very similar, but thanks to the RX-8's slightly lighter bodyweight and its similar stats, it will have a standard to outperform the RX-7. The car will oversteer sometimes when you overaccelerate, in other words stepping on the gas too much after braking or sliding. ----- URL race: 9 Nissan 350Z: The 350Z has a FR layout and is quite heavy, and it's also known for it's amazing top speed. Nissan 350Z is also the very first car you encountered in the game, in the beginning you will be driving Rachel's 350Z. The car is prone to fishtail and oversteer because of its powerful acceleration and FR layout, plus its heavy body makes it hard to control. Due to that fact makes it really difficult to use the 350Z in street-x and drift races since it will constantly spin out if you do one single mistake. It tends to overaccelerate quite often. ----- URL race: 10 Mazda RX-7 (FD3S): The RX-7 is the RX-8's "older brother", it has an FR layout but with an rotary engine type, which makes the car a FD. The twin turbocharge 1.3L makes it a perfect sport car, its like it was born to cruise on the open roads and motorways at 210 km/h. Through game logic, this is the best average car you can possibly get. It's between the "good cars" and "best cars", it's easy to drive AND its powerful. Tends to handle bizarre in corners if the brake bias is configured wrong ( -12 brake bias to the rear, which can be changed in the Performance tuning/dyno option, it can be found in every Performance Shop). It also tends to handle bizarre on offroad or non-smooth surfaces because of its stiff suspension. ---- URL race: 11 Infiniti G35: The G35 has an FR layout with a heavy body weight at 1550 Kg. The car has a decent overall stat, and is very similar to the Nissan 350Z. But due to the G35's weight, the 350Z outclasses the G35 in terms of handling, acceleration and the top speed margin. The G35 is prone to start fishtailing when accelerating too much during a drift. ---- URL race: 12 Mitsubishi 3000GT VR-4: The 3000GT has an AWD layout but the car is really heavy (1700 Kg). The car also posses a twin turbo which makes up for the body weight. The 3000GT has an unbelieveable acceleration and top speed. But due to its body weight, the car is not suited for handling based races (Street X and Drift races). Is prone to understeer due to its heavy body and acceleration. ----